Hello/Downtown
Hello/Downtown by Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette and Macklemore and Ryan Lewis is a song featured in 2x22, the twenty second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Emelia, Jake, Kitty, Rachel, Ryan and Tina. Lyrics Rachel: I could stick around and get along with you, hello It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello Rachel with Emelia: You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey Rachel: Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really think that you should know I just came to say Group: Downtown Ryan (Andrew with Group): She has her arms around your waist With a balance that could keep us safe (Downtown) Have you ever felt the warm embrace (Downtown) Of the leather seat between your legs (Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey) (Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey) Group: Downtown Ben: You don't want no beef, boy Know I run the streets, boy Better follow me towards Group: Downtown Kitty (with Ben): What you see is what you (get girl) Don't ever (forget girl) Ain't seen nothing yet until you're Group: Downtown Tina: I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello Tina with Emelia: It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say (Tina: Hey) Tina: Kinda like this game but there's something you should know I just came to say Ryan (Andrew with Group): She has her arms around your waist With a balance that could keep us safe Have you ever felt the warm embrace Of the leather seat between your legs (Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey) (Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey) Group: Downtown Ben: You don't want no beef, boy Know I run the streets, boy Better follow me towards Group: Downtown Kitty (with Ben): What you see is what you (get girl) Don't ever (forget girl) Ain't seen nothing yet until you're Jake (Tina): I could stick around and get along with you, hello It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (Hey) Emelia: I just came to say hello Group: Downtown Andrew with Group (Group): You don't want no beef, boy Know I run the streets, boy Better follow me towards (Downtown) What you see is what you get girl Don't ever forget girl Ain't seen nothing yet until you're Ben and Ryan: Downtown Trivia *The song was originally going to be Welcome To New York by Taylor Swift, then Good Time by Owl City, before the mash-up was finally decided on.